The present invention relates to a telegram blank.
As is known, telegrams are currently delivered in the form of a message printed on a support sheet enclosed in a sealed envelope; generally the addressee and address are printed on the sheet containing the message and are visible through a transparent window in the envelope. Usually, moreover, upon delivery the signature of the recipient is required on a suitable record book held by the postman or the employee to confirm that delivery has taken place.
Known telegram blanks suffer from the disadvantage that they require various operations for printing the message and enclosing in the envelope, as well as the fact that for each delivery the employee must transport the delivery record book, which is usually bulky and heavy.